


Absolution

by pherryt



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Bottom!Sam, Canon Divergent, Consensual Somnophilia, Feelings, Knotting, M/M, a/b/o dynamics, omega!Sam, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sam can't get used to Gabriel being here...beingrealand Gabriel can't believe Sam loves him, doesn't believe he deserves it.





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, I accidentally lied! THIS is the final part of the Going Mad series. 
> 
> This fills the Consensual Somnophilia square of my bingo card. it wound up being a LOT harder to write than i expected. The ship was randomly chosen out of the 7 on my card by tumblr friend and fellow writer [Feathers-and-Cigarettes](https://feathers-and-cigarettes.tumblr.com/). As soon as Sabriel was picked, I knew it had to go with the Going Mad series, so here it is.
> 
> Almost done with my Bingo Card! after this, 5 more squares to go!

It was at once so strange and yet so _familiar_ having Gabriel around in the bunker. The Archangel had never actually been there and yet, nearly every night in Sam’s dreams, he had been. It was the oddest feeling and Sam couldn’t get over it. He startled every time he caught the Alpha’s scent, heard his voice, felt his touch - basically whenever one of them had to leave the room for some reason, evidence of the Alphas presence gone and ephemeral, before being once more reminded that he was _there_. Like if Gabriel was out of sight, then none of it was _real_.

And yet, when they were together, Sam moved more comfortably around Gabriel than he ever had around anyone else – his brother or Castiel, his father (well, that was a given), Uncle Bobby, or any of his previous lovers.

Even Jessica. As much as that hurt to think of.

To top it all off – no pun intended – Gabriel proved that good things _do_ come in small packages. Well, maybe not a small _package_ per se, Sam blushed at the thought, remembering their most recent bout of lovemaking.

For lovemaking it was – sex was what he’d had with _other_ people. This was different. This was purer somehow. This was…this was…

“It’s love, Sammy,” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam from behind. Emotion was thick in his voice. “Something I never dreamed I’d get and now here we are. How’d I get so lucky?”

Sam turned in his arms and looked down at the Alpha with a raised brow. “Are we reading minds now?”

“Didn’t have to, Sammy-kins. It was so plain, I could smell it…and I _know_ that scent. I recognize that same wondering disbelief that I have.” Gabriel reached up and trailed a hand over Sam’s temple before moving back to tangle his fingers in Sam’s long hair.

Sam relaxed a bit into the Alpha’s arms and smiled. “Yeah…sometimes I wonder if this is all some sort of dream. Hunters don’t get this, least ways, most of them don’t. And those who try…it never lasts long.” Sam thought of the Chambers – how her father had been killed by a vampire under the direction of another hunter after he’d retired. Of the Campbells – family they’d never even known they had getting destroyed more than once. Of the hunters they met just after the Devils gate had been opened. What were their names? Tamara and ? He shook his head. Point was, well, that was the point. It never lasted.

“It’ll last, Sam. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure it lasts. Or do you doubt the power of an Archangel?” Gabriel asked sarcastically.

“No, it’s not that. I just…when have Winchesters ever been so lucky?” Sam pointed out. His mind turned to Abbadon and Henry Winchester, and how all of that – _all_ of it had led to the mark of Cain, to Dean becoming a Demon, to Amara, to Lucifer – Sam shuddered.

“Always!” Gabriel answered emphatically, dragging Sam’s attention back to him. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Seriously! How many other hunters do you know who’ve died and come back as often as you have? Have stopped not only random monsters but also _multiple_ Apocalypses? You’ve killed Demons and Angels and Gods, Sam. Things so far out of your weight class that the things you should be afraid of are afraid of _you._ How many other hunters can say the same?”

“Okay, I guess if you look at it that way…” Sam conceded slowly.

“Yup, just admit it, I’m right! Besides, even if I’m wrong, that’s reason number one to make the best of it now. To make the most of every moment that we can, together.” Gabriel’s voice softened into something Sam was relatively certain he’d never heard from the Alpha before. A level of tenderness and need and uncertainty that touched the Omega to his core.

He surged forward to capture his Alpha’s lips. Gabriel melted into the kiss and the two of them were soon lost in their bliss. The Archangel’s stamina was amazing, Sam had to admit later – much later – as he drowsed in Gabriel’s arms. Sam hummed pleasantly as he dropped his head back against Gabriel’s shoulders. He lay on his side, his back to Gabriel, spent and sated. He had long since lost count of how many times each of them had orgasmed. Grace recovery, and Grace inspired recovery on Sam’s part, were apparently a thing when you dated an angel.

Sleepily, Sam rocked back on the cock buried inside him. The warm, comfortable stretch and slide of each unhurried stroke. Gabriel mouthed at his neck, sending shivers down Sam’s spine. They hadn’t mated – yet. But that was in the cards for Sam’s next heat. The thought made his own soft length twitch just thinking about Gabriel claiming him completely.

Gabriel’s hands skimmed over Sam’s skin, one clutching at Sam’s chest, holding him close while the other pulled at one of Sam’s long legs, digging into his thigh and shifting for a better, deeper angle. Sam’s answering, contented and sleepy hum, was deeper and more drawn out. Gabriel inhaled sharply and groaned, his thrusts speeding up slightly before he could stop himself. Sam was more than he’d ever thought he’d deserved. Aesthetically pleasing, yes, but his trust and love in Gabriel was intoxicating.

Whimpering as he realized that Sam had fallen into a happy sleep – thoughts and memories of their nights activities replaying in his mind so loudly that Gabriel could _hear_ them as clear as a bell, despite trying to be respectful of his Omega’s privacy – he tried to keep the pace slow, tried not to wake Sam.

That was hard when Sam clenched on him, his tight, slick heat gripping Gabriel’s cock again and again. Sam’s arousal grew, the scent of his slick heady, his hips rocking back to meet Gabriel’s, his back arching. _All in his sleep!_ Sam still wanted him, body and soul, wake or sleeping. If Sam had thought he was dreaming before, Gabriel was starting to wonder the same now. How could anyone trust and love someone else so much as Sam did him? Someone who didn’t deserve it after all the things he’d done (or not done, as the case may be) over millennia of being an all-powerful being.

 _This, this was absolution_ …Gabriel thrust and bit his lip against a loud cry. _This was forgiveness_ …his knot was growing, catching on Sam’s pliable rim. _This was…this was_ …Gabriel’s knot caught, locking him inside Sam – _to_ Sam _-_ and he came with a strangled cry. Even the powers of an archangel were not enough to suppress how Sam made him feel – either physically, mentally or emotionally.

_This was love._

He had no idea how he’d received a gift so precious, but he was bound and determined to make sure Sam understood how happy and grateful he was, how much he loved Sam in return. How much the Omega meant to him, and just how much of the world Gabriel would give to him if he could (all of it), if he wanted it.

Gabriel would happily spend the rest of their lives together, here on Earth and in heaven, doing his best to show Sam how special he was.

Forever was a long time before he met Sam. Now it wasn’t long enough.


End file.
